The Lost Prince
by GhostDespair
Summary: A.U Natsu knows he is the younger brother of Zeref and the prince of Alvarez. The only ones he told were Master Makarov and Gildarts. Natsu receives a strange letter that requires him to go to Alvarez. What will happen when the rest of Fairy Tail finds out his secret. I do not own Fairy Tail please go and support the Offical Release.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

After the battle of Tartaros and mourning the final passing of the dragon slayer's dragons, Natsu and Happy were returning to their home in the woods, so they can prepare for their training journey. As they made it to their house Natsu had noticed something. The door was slightly open. Believing there could be an intruder Natsu prepared himself for a fight.

"Happy stay back' Natsu warned his Exceed friend.

When Natsu entered the house, he saw nobody was there. Natsu then started to investigate the rest of the house Natsu checked every room in the house and found each of them empty. So Natsu called Happy to come inside. When Happy entered the house he asked a few questions.

"So was anything stolen?" Happy asked.

"No, we might have just left the door open before we left" Natsu answered with a small chuckle.

Happy also chuckled at Natsu for his lack of attention, until he noticed a letter on the table.

"Hey, Natsu I found a letter" Happy said as he picked it up and gave it to Natsu.

The envelope I had an insignia Happy never seen before, but when he showed it to Natsu, he had the look of shock and surprise when he saw it. Natsu grabbed the envelope from Happy, he then opened it and began to read the letter inside of it. After reading it Natsu grew a more serious expression. He then said something that surprised Happy.

"Sorry Happy, but it looks like I need to cancel our training journey," Natsu said, putting the letter in his pocket.

Happy shocked that he said this "But why you said this was so you can become stronger so you can defeat Acnologia and avenge Igneel" Happy told him.

"I know, but this is personal, more personal than what happened," Natsu said, he than added "and I'm sorry but you can't come with me," Natsu said to Happy.

Happy shocked by this "But why" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"This is something I have to do alone, I'm going to tell Gramps about this and then go," Natsu said. He then turned towards Happy and gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry Happy, but you need to be strong, So I'm going to have you stay with Wendy and Carla for a while, do you understand," Natsu told him, he then proceeded to give Happy a hug.

"I don't want you to go Natsu" Happy cried into his chest.

"I know, but this something I have to do," Natsu told him holding back tears.

"You're my best friend Natsu" Happy cried.

"I know" Natsu responded.

"Okay, I understand I'll try to be strong for you" Happy swore releasing himself from the hug.

Happy did not want Natsu to go, but he knew this is something Natsu needed to do. Natsu then smiled at Happy once again.

"Thank you Happy," Natsu said with his signature toothy grin.

"Alright I need to go speak to Gramps about this, you want to go with me," Natsu asked.

'Aye" Happy Answered.

Before heading off to find Gramps, Natsu packed his traveling pack with plenty of clothes, food, and water for his journey. After Natsu finished packing he and Happy headed off to Magnolia to find Gramps. When exploring the town he found Gramps and walked up to him.

"Gramps there something I need to tell you," Natsu told him.

"Natsu this can wait you can tell me after the-" Gramps was about to finish his sentence until Natsu cut him off by showing the envelope to him. The Fairy Tail Master was shocked when he saw the insignia.

"So it's finally time," Makarov said.

"Yes it's time for me to head back home," Natsu told him.

_**A.N Sorry no new chapter yet I just had to fix a few grammar and spelling mistakes, I'll be posting chapter 2 as soon as I can**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Magnolia Bar**

Currently, Natsu Dragneel and Fairy Tail Master Makarov Dreyar were seated at the local town bar, and they were discussing the letter that Natsu had received.

"So after all these years you are finally called back there," Makarov said after finishing his drink.

"Yeah, it surprised me he waited so long to finally call me back" Natsu responded.

"But my brother was always pretty weird" Natsu continued.

Makarov took a sip from his drink and looked at Natsu.

"Are you sure it is wise for you to back there Natsu" Makarov questioned the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, my brother wouldn't be contacting me unless he has some kind of reason for it, he's planning something, and I have to find a way to stop it" Natsu responded.

"Alright, I understand Natsu this something you have to do," Makarov told the young mage.

"Besides, I being heading there myself sooner or later" Makarov continued, Natsu then gave him a puzzling look.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu questioned.

"Like I said I'll also being heading to the Alvarez myself" Makarov answered. Natsu then stood up and questioned the Master again.

"Why are you going there?" Natsu asked.

Makarov drank from his mug and responded.

"I fear that there may be an upcoming with war with Alvarez in the future with Fiore still recovering from an attack from Tartaros, so I am heading there to try and prevent a war" Makarov answered

"Then what will happen to Fairy Tail are you going to choose a new master," Natsu asked

Makarov remained silent and gave a serious look, and spoke.

"No, I plan on disbanding Fairy Tail," Makarov told Natsu.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Natsu responded angrily. This drew attention from the other patrons in the bar, realizing this Natsu began to calm down and sat back down, and the other patrons went back to their business.

"What will happen to everyone, they need Fairy Tail." Natsu asked him.

"I know, but this is to protect them, and based on the information Mest gave me I need to do this" Makarov stated.

"But that doesn't mean you need to disband the guild," Natsu said.

"I know that Natsu, but you should know how dangerous the Alvarez Empire is, they tried to conquer Ishgar 10 years ago in order to get Lumen Histoire, remember and now that both Etherion and Face are gone Ishgar is now open to attack," Makarov told him.

Natsu remained silent after hearing what Makarov was telling him.

"Besides I know, just like me you don't want them to get involved in this fight, I need to go to Alvarez in order to negotiate a truce with your brother," Makarov told him.

Natsu finally understood what Makarov was telling him, and he knew given the circumstance he would do the same thing. He doesn't want to involve his friends into the conflict with his brother and home country.

"Alright, Gramps I understand," Natsu told the Guild Master.

"That's good my boy, now I need to go make that announcement to the guild, are you going to attend" Makarov asked.

"No, I have to leave immediately after I take care of a few things and I also have to ask Wendy to look after Happy when I'm gone, I don't want him involved in this" Natsu said sitting up from his seat.

"Alright my boy I'll see you soon," Makarov said as Natsu left the bar.

When Natsu exited the bar he saw Happy was still waiting for him.

"Sorry it took so long Happy, come on let's go find Wendy," Natsu said.

"Aye, Let's go find Wendy and Carla" Happy said.

After exploring the town for about an hour, Natsu finally found Wendy and Carla sitting together on a park bench in the local bench.

**Magnolia Park**

"Wendy" Natsu called.

"Natsu-niisan, is something wrong" Wendy responded, after noticing the fire dragon slayer calling her.

"No, not really I just need a favor," Natsu said with Happy flying by his friend.

"What is it" Wendy asked.

"I'm going away for a while and I want you to watch Happy for me," Natsu said.

Wendy looked surprised and asked him.

"Where are you going."

"Just on a trip, but don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can, just take care of Happy for me please," Natsu told her with kind and caring look.

"Okay I understand Natsu-niisan, just promise you'll come back" Wendy responded with a worried look.

Natsu looked at her with a little look of regret, but then smiled and ruffled Wendy's hair.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon?" Natsu told her.

"Okay, I'll make sure to take good care of Happy" Wendy told Natsu with a cute determined look.

"You've gotten so strong Wendy I know I'm leaving Happy in good hands," Natsu said.

Wendy smiled back at Natsu sowing happiness over the compliment.

"Alright I better get going now, see you later Wendy, Happy, and Thanks for doing this for me," Natsu said getting ready to leave the park. Wendy gave him a confused look.

"Wait aren't you going to the guild hall to listen to Master's announcement," Wendy asked him.

"No I already explained things to Gramps before I came here, see ya guys next time," Natsu said leaving the park

Wendy and Happy simply watched as Natsu left the park walking into the sunset. That was when Carla walked in.

"What's the matter Wendy and why is Happy here," Carla asked.

Wendy simply looked at Carla and told her.

"Well Carla, Happy will be staying with us for a while because Natsu will be going somewhere and he can't take Happy with him" Wendy said and Happy nodded in agreement.

Carla understanding this simply said.

"Alright, well tomcat looks like you'll be with us for a while, now come on child the master is going to make his announcement soon," Carla said. Wendy and Happy nodded then followed Carla to the area where the guild hall once stood.

**Central Magnolia**

Natsu was now heading towards the train station so he could he get to Hargeon port. While on his walk there he ran into one of his guildmates and closest friends Erza Scarlet.

"Natsu where are you going the guild hall is the other way, you aren't planning on ditching Master's announcement are you," Erza said with her serious and threatening voice.

Natsu a little scared simply responded with.

"No, I can't go there something personal I need to go take care, so I won't be able to make it," Natsu said with a slight laugh, hoping Erza would let him go after that.

"I see, does this have something to do with Igneel" Erza questioned him with a hint of worry knowing that Natsu witnessed the death of his own father and that he might do something reckless.

"No this something else it doesn't involve what happened with Igneel" Natsu responded with some sadness after saying the name of his foster father.

"Are you sure you're okay Natsu, I know how much he meant to you" Erza said walking up to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Erza don't worry about it" Natsu responded.

"Please just tell me what's going on with you Natsu I am your friend" Erza stated with more worry in her voice.

"I know Erza, this is something I can't tell you please I need to go," Natsu said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

When Erza looked into Natsu when he said that she finally understood this is something he has to do alone.

"Alright Natsu, I understand this is something you have to do, just be careful okay" Erza told him. Natsu simply nodded in response.

"And if you need anything Natsu, please don't hesitate to call me because you are very important to me Natsu" Erza told him with a kind smile and a small blush.

Natsu looked at her and saw the most beautiful smile on the most beautiful girl. Natsu smiled back at her and with a blush and said.

"Yeah, I'll do that, Thank you Erza" Natsu told her.

"No problem Natsu and wherever you go just please be careful" Erza responded keeping her smile, she then gave Natsu a big hug. Natsu was shocked but happy about and he hugged her back.

"I will Erza, see you later," Natsu told her as he released himself from the hug and continued on his way to the train station. He looked back and saw Erza still standing there waving goodbye to him, in response he waved back at her. After Natsu disappeared into the train station Erza went off to the guild meeting Makarov announced.

**(This goes the same as the anime and manga where Makarov announces Fairy Tail disbandment, I didn't feel like writing my own version cause I was lazy) **

**Weeks Later Alvarez Empire**

Natsu finally arrived at Alvarez, he was now currently standing in front of two hugh doors to the royal palace. Natsu then took a deep breath and then the two doors were opened there standing on the other side of doors was an elderly man with a long white beard holding a staff in wizard attire he looked at the young dragon slayer and said a single sentence.

"Welcome Home Prince Natsu"

**A.N. And thereschapter 2, apologies if some of it may seem rushed, but I want to try to get beginning of the Alvarez arc as soon as possible, which I want to try and do in the next one or two chapters which establish Natsu's life there. So Read and Review and Thank you.**


End file.
